VNAF AirFest
The VNAF Airfest was an annual event held between 2012 and 2016 at the fictional Vuelo Island and organized by the VNAF Aerobatics staff lead by VNAF ONE. It was first conceived in early 2012 as an air show in its early stages but evolved in something more unique and spectacular that included YS Formula Racing, Drag Racing and more. To this day, it remains the only YS Flight online event with the largest crowd ever seen with more than 70 people during the last day of the 2013 Airfest. In early 2016, VNAF ONE announced that the 2016 AirFest edition would be the last and no more Airfests will be celebrated . Origins VNAF AirFest inception can be traced back to late 2011, when VNAF ONE created the Vuelo Beach map and decided that the place was well suited for an airshow. In early 2012 the project was underway with planning and getting in shape with cool ideas on how to make a great show. In June 2012, VNAF ONE officially announced the event on YSFHQ to take place in August 3-5, 2012. The first day of the event would host Formula YS Racing, Dragracing and a free open server to the public at the end of the day. The airshow took place in the last two days and performers included Pitts Aerobatic Demo, the Swiss Air Force Hornet Display, YS PACAF F-16 Demo, SU-26 Aerobatics, YS Horsemen, Sky Surfer Airshows and several more participants. This was also the last appereance of the VNAF MAXFLANKER. The event was a great success for the YS Flight community and VNAF Aerobatic staff, and virtual pilots and audience praised the quality of the organization, performances and entertainment. A second edition of the Airfest entered planning stages in the spring of 2013. The 2013 VNAF Airfest took place in July 12 and 13. Editions *2012 VNAF AirFest The first edition of the event took place in August 3-5, 2012. It included more than 15 participants from all over the world and was well received by the YS Community in spite of being the first event of this kind ever planned by VNAF Aero leader VNAF ONE. *2013 VNAF AirFest Probably one of most succesful virtual airshows in the history of YS Flight, with an attendance record of over 70 spectators. Once again pilots from all over the world showed up and demonstrated what YS Flight is capable of. This edition saw an increased number of acts of around 25 including the YS Jupiter Aerobatic Team, Tiger Team Typhoon, YS USAF Raptor Demo Team, Pitts S2C Special Demo, HAVA Demo Team, 57th Skorpion Solo Demo, YS Zeus Demo Team and several more amazing teams within the community. Some highlights of the airshow day were the YS ROKAF Black Eagles and the headliners of the event, the new YSF Black Dragons which concluded the 2013 edition with a blast. * 2014 VNAF AirFest (August 15-16) The 2014 edition of Airfest included a good variety of acts like Starfighters F-104 Demonstration, The YS BLack Eagles, a YS USAF Heritage Flight and even a Dominican AF Super Tucano display. Once again the quality of the event was praised by the YSF community. * 2015 VNAF AirFest (August 14-15) The latest edition of Airfest included a Fly-In the week before the show for all participants. Again, Drag racing and Moto GP racing events were held and also an air racing track was provided with the map. Headliners of the 2015 edition included: The YS Black Eagles, The VFA-49 Ghosthawks Fleet Airpower, Sky Surfer Airshows, YS Blue Dolphins Jet Team and the new YS Blue Spectres Aerobatic Team. Surprises included the first ever appearance in several years of the YS US Navy Blue Angels who performed a short demonstration. * 2016 VNAF AirFest (July 8-10) The last AirFest to ever take place after VNAF One decided to retire the event boasted activities and entertainment for 4 days. It saw the return of the YSF Thunderbirds, YSF Blue Angels, the debut of the YS RED Split Team from South Korea along with the YSF Black Eagles and several civilian and military demonstrations. It was also the last performance of the Sky Surfer. The event was the largest virtual airshow in YS Flight history to the date.